1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to physical games and sports. More particularly, the present invention relates to a game which may be used to simulate certain aspects of American football, soccer, and other field games wherein kicking a ball or other object plays a part. The present game is a small-scale game played on a portable mat or sheet which is marked with certain kicking and scoring zones in accordance with the rules of play.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of different physical games are known which involve kicking a ball or similar object into or through a goal, at least during certain conditions of play. In the U.S., American football is the best known of such games, with international soccer gaining in recognition. While such games may be exciting and entertaining to watch and to play, the play of such games is limited by the relatively small number of fields where they may be played due to the relatively large area required for play of the real game.
Such games were originally universally played outdoors, and as a result various indoor games and enclosed stadiums for play of football, soccer, and similar games have been constructed. However, all of these games when played on a professional or major amateur league level, still utilize quite large fields for play and are most certainly not portable. The rules of play for such games have evolved over time to require relatively large fields of play in order to increase the difficulty of scoring, and further to accommodate the relatively fast speed and great distances covered by the relatively hard and dense balls which are used in the play of such games.
Various attempts have been made in the past to produce simulations of various large scale ball games, with such simulations generally involving a relatively small tabletop game board, playing pieces moved on the board, and dice and/or cards to determine movement. Such games are clearly not physically taxing, and do not at all simulate the physical effort involved in the real game. While rules for other physical activities have been developed which require less space to simulate some of the activities and plays required of football, soccer, and similar games, those rules nearly universally require a permanent facility, and do not provide any means of scoring or competition between participants.
The present portable kicking game serves to bridge the gap between full-scale football, soccer, and related games involving kicking, and smaller scale practice systems and board games which do not simulate the physical actions involved in such full-scale games. The present portable kicking game comprises a mat or playing surface having a simulated playing field marked thereon, with various areas indicated for placement of the ball or other kicking object and various scoring areas indicated thereon. A single small standing goal is provided which may be quickly and easily moved from one end of the playing surface to the other, depending upon the need in accordance with the rules of play. A very soft, lightweight ball or other kicking object is provided for use in the play of the present kicking game. The present game may be set up in a matter of a minute or two for use as a party game, an indoor activity in a medium size room on a rainy day, or perhaps as a pregame tailgate party activity. Scoring is achieved in accordance with the accuracy and placement of the kicked ball or kicking object, with the end of the game being determined by a predetermined score or time being reached, as desired.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the related invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,277 issued on, Aug. 18, 1981 to David J. Leonard et al., titled “Kick Ball Game And Apparatus Kit Therefor,” describes a full size playing field (i.e., on the order of one hundred to two hundred feet in length and fifty to one hundred feet wide). The permanent playing field is surrounded by a fence in order to keep the ball in play and to serve as a surface from which the ball may be rebounded as desired. The Leonard et al. game may have rules simulating soccer or hockey; no aspects of American football are disclosed. In contrast, the present portable game utilizes a playing surface on the order of seven feet long and four feet wide, i.e., small enough to be positioned in a single parking space for a stadium tailgate party or the like. The ball or kicking object used in the play of the present game is relatively lightweight, and is incapable of carrying very far when kicked. While the present game is directed primarily toward children, it can also be played by adults. The present game is directed particularly toward the kicking aspects of American football, but is readily adaptable to simulate soccer without any changes to the playing surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,497 issued on Oct. 5, 1982 to Norwood R. Warehime, titled “Football (Soccer) Game With Mobile Goals,” describes several embodiments of tether balls tethered together and placed to define goals on a permanent playing field or site. Warehime specifies that the field should be at least thirty yards square, i.e., ninety feet by ninety feet. No portable playing surface having various kicking and scoring zones defined thereon, is provided by Warehime. Moreover, the tether anchors used by Warehime are either driven into the underlying surface, or comprise heavy bases which are not easily moved. None of the structure of the present game is heavy or weighted, in order to prevent injury to players if they inadvertently strike the upright goal assembly or other component of the present game, and also to facilitate the setup, takedown, transport, and storage of the present game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,813 issued on Oct. 26, 1982 to Daniel J. Rathjen, titled “Playing Field Layout,” describes a permanent field for the play of a flying disc (i.e., Frisbee®) game. The field is quite large, i.e., twenty-five by forty yards, and has a raised central area from which the discs are to be skipped on each toss. No kicking of any object is involved in the Rathjen field layout or game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,208 issued on Aug. 18, 1987 to Squire J. Thomas, titled “Court Ball Game,” describes a tossing game using a relatively soft ball. The object is to bounce the ball off of various fixed targets in the playing area, aiming so the bounce causes the ball to strike another object in the playing area. All tosses are accomplished from the end or edge of the field; players do not play on the field. The field is a permanent, relatively large area of about eighteen by thirty-one feet, including the end and side walking lanes. No kicking of any object toward, through, or over goal areas at each end of the field, is disclosed by Thomas.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,443 issued on Mar. 27, 1990 to James F. Foster, titled “Football Game System And Method Of Play,” describes a game utilizing American football rules, but having a field only two hundred feet long by eighty feet wide. Resilient nets are set up to each side of each goal post, to cause a ball not passing between the goal posts to rebound back onto the playing field where it remains in play. While smaller than a conventional football field, the Foster playing area is still considerably larger than the portable playing mat or surface used with the present game. Foster does not disclose a field layout or rules resembling the present portable kicking game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,433 issued on May 4, 1993 to Robert A. Moore, titled “Football Game, Apparatus And Method Of Play,” describes a game using a permanent field of at least forty yards long and thirty yards wide. A series of nets are placed on the field to act as target receptacles for the ball when it is passed. No kicking is involved in the Moore game, which is directed only to the passing aspects of U.S. football.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,466 issued on Apr. 4, 2000 to Richard F. Suess, titled “Football Game For Reduced Size Playing Areas, Especially Indoor Playing Areas,” describes a football game using a permanent playing field of about sixty percent the size of a conventional football field in order for the game to be played within other indoor arenas such as hockey or possibly even basketball arenas. Suess also provides one or more nets above the center of the field, to deflect extremely high passes and kicks. Only eight players are used to form a team, rather than the conventional eleven players used for standard football. Otherwise, essentially traditional football rules are used by Suess. The large, permanent playing field, eight players per team, use of a conventional football, and use of essentially conventional football rules are all different from the present inventive game.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,529 issued on Nov. 21, 2000 to William L. Fowler, titled “Combination Football And Skating Game With Enclosed Ramp Field And Different Scoring Zones,” describes a football-like game played in a large, permanent field having a bowl-like configuration. Players play on in-line skates, using the upwardly curved sides of the field during play. Kicking is obviously precluded in the Fowler game, due to the use of skates by the players.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,348 issued on Nov. 6, 2001 to Timo A. Sandell, titled “Playing Field With Equipment For A Football-Like Game,” describes a game generally following the rules of international soccer but incorporating two goals at each end of the field, i.e., having a total of four goals. Sandell states that his playing field and game complies with the rules governing the dimensions of the field and goal structures used in international soccer. Accordingly, the Sandell field structure and game are not portable and do not use a small, folding ground sheet upon which the game may be played, as provided by the present portable kicking game invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,997 issued on May 14, 2002 to Kenneth M. Brown, titled “Ultimate Ring Toss Game,” describes a ring or quoit toss game played on a relatively large permanent field of at least fifty-five yards by thirty yards, or larger, depending upon the number of players. No kicking is involved in the Brown ring toss game.
U.S. patent Publication No. 2002/137,580 published on Sep. 26, 2002 and applied for by Tracy G. Hodge et al., titled “Field Game,” describes a kicking game which combines aspects of American football and international soccer. A large, permanent field is used, with the field having a length of eighty yards between the two permanent goals. Play is much like that used in soccer, with the ball being kicked during play. The goals each have a lower and a higher level, with a greater score being awarded for a kick through the more heavily guarded lower portion. The large, permanent field with its two level permanently installed goals and the relatively large number of players, differ considerably from the present kicking game.
U.S. patent Publication No. 2002/183,139, published on Dec. 5, 2002 and applied for by Harold T. Pehr, titled “Football Game Method Of Play,” describes a modification of conventional football rules to provide a greater score for successful field goals kicked from greater distances. The Pehr rule modification otherwise requires a conventional large, permanently installed football field for play, with a game having eleven players per team in play.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,159 issued on Jan. 7, 2003 to Harold T. Pehr, titled “Football Game,” is the issued U.S. patent from the '139 U.S. patent Publication discussed immediately above. The same points noted in that discussion are seen to apply here as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,514,160 issued on Feb. 4, 2003 to John M. Cooper, titled “Ball Game,” describes a game combining elements of squash and soccer. The game is played in a completely enclosed court, with a rebound wall at one end and only one goal opposite the rebound wall. Two opposing multiple player teams attempt to kick the ball into the goal, either from a rebound or directly. The playing court is a permanent structure, with nets and walls to keep the ball in play at all times.
U.S. patent Publication No. 2003/203,774 published on Oct. 30, 2003 and applied for by Philip E. Pettey, titled “Sport Game,” describes a game utilizing a large, permanently established playing field of one hundred sixty feet in width by one hundred twenty feet long. Two playing objects (hockey pucks, footballs, etc.) are in play simultaneously. The rules described are rather general, but essentially result in two simultaneous scoring attempt drives during play. The game emphasizes passing, e.g., by hand in the case of football, with little emphasis on kicking, unlike the present portable kicking game.
U.S. patent Publication No. 2004/18,897 published on Jan. 29, 2004 and applied for by Jeffrey A. Nelson, titled “Soccer (Or Association Football) Goalkeeping Game,” describes a two player goaltending game or practice primarily directed to improving soccer skills. The game is played on a relatively large, permanent field of twenty-two by twenty-four yards, with a conventional soccer goal at each end. The rules more closely resemble those for soccer, rather than for U.S. football.
U.S. patent Publication No. 2004/72,635 published on Apr. 15, 2004 and applied for by Harvey P. Clark, titled “Game Combining Strategy And Ball Kicking Skills,” describes a game having a net divided into a three by three matrix of nine net compartments. The object of the game is to kick the ball into one of the nine compartments as desired to form a lateral, vertical, or diagonal row in the manner of the game of tic-tac-toe. No means of advancing the ball or other kicking object along the length of a playing field toward one of two opposed goals, is provided by the Clark game.
U.S. patent Publication No. 2004/121,863 published on Jun. 24, 2004 and applied for by Sidney Liberfarb, titled “Pass And Kick Football,” describes a game quite similar to conventional U.S. football, but with modifications to the rules to prevent hard contact between players to provide a safer game for players. Kicking and field goal attempts are still part of the Liberfarb game, but the ball is not advanced down the field by kicking per se, as in the present game. In any event, the Liberfarb game is played upon a permanent playing field, unlike the present portable kicking game.
Finally, International patent Publication No. WO89/2770 published on Apr. 6, 1989, titled “Football Game System,” is the PCT filing of the '443 U.S. patent to the same inventor, discussed further above. The same points noted in that discussion are seen to apply here as well.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a portable kicking game solving the aforementioned problems is desired.